Jewelry has been worn for thousands of years.
Previous attempts have been made to provide jewelry settings suitable for displaying one or more faces or gems provided on a piece of jewelry.
Prior attempts have been unsatisfactory owing to complicated mechanisms which were difficult to use, involved many moving parts, and were otherwise unsatisfactory.
Known examples of jewelry include the following United States and foreign patents:                U.S. Pat. No. 211,558 to Edwards;        U.S. Pat. No. 922,212 to Tropin;        U.S. Pat. No. 1,245,201 to Depollier;        U.S. Pat. No. 1,565,651 to Klass et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,783 to Alpern;        U.S. Pat. No. 1,920,875 to Miskend;        U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,314 to von Dachenhausen;        U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,281 to Meeker;        U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,183 to Stern;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,375 to Estrin et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,227 to Ricci;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,396 to Garris;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,608 to Berkowitz;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,974 to Shinohara;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,200 to Carter;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,731 to Ebara;        U.S. Pat. No. Des. 64,845 to Feingold et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. Des. 1,586,606 to Cain;        U.S. Pat. No. Des. 137,409 to Granat;        U.S. Pat. No. Des. 143,297 to Gantwarg;        U.S. Pat. No. Des. 188,805 to Hoffman et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,235 to Bonchek;        U.S. Pat. No. Des. 373,741 to Mehta;        U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,410 to Tanory, Jr.;        A known United Kingdom Patent is:        
United Kingdom Patent No. 19,432 A.D. 1904, published provisional specification application dated Sep. 9, 1904, complete specification left Jun. 9, 1905, accepted Jul. 13, 1905 to Hamilton [A.D. 1904, Sept. 9. No. 19,432].
A known French patent is:
FR 455,177 to M. Gesseleff, FIGS. 1-10, July 1913.